Crazy little thing called love
by Lety Diggory
Summary: Hogwarts dá aos alunos um baile fantasia de boas-vindas, mas acontecem imprevistos com os cantores. Então, substitutos tomam conta, substitutos como...Os Marotos. James faz uma música para... Ela. Paródia de Deixa Disso, Felipe Dylon.


**Crazy little thing called love**

N/A: A fic é não tem nenhuma semelhança com a musica _Crazy little thing called Love, Queen._ Uma vez que é paródia de _Deixa disso, Felipe Dylon._

"Finalmente" pensava Lily ao ver que tudo parecia estar no lugar: Alicia Stone estava com Frank Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon com Sirius Black e ela com o Snape – de fato Lily não adorava isso, mas percebia que ele se importava com ela.

Lily abriu a sua bolsa para ver se não havia se esquecido de fazer nenhuma tarefa e encontrou tranquilamente um papelzinho escrito: "Lily, por favor, vá à festa comigo. Ass.: James Potter."

Se fosse qualquer outro, ela até iria, mas com o James Potter? Pelo amor de Merlin!

Passaram-se alguns dias, e o dia da festa finalmente chegou; Snape foi até o dormitório feminino e bateu na porta para chamar a sua parceira.

- Olá Lily, nossa, você esta realmente linda. – ele disse ao ver Lily fantasiada de fada, de fato ela estava muito bonita, mas o motivo para tanta arrumação não era seu par, e sim o par de uma loura nojentinha da Sonserina: Narcisa Black, que havia terminado com o seu namorado Lucius e iria à festa com Potter só para fazer ciúmes para ele, então, aproveitando a ocasião, Lily também quis mostrar que pode ser tão bela quanto um ou uma Black.

- Obrigada, Severus. – pena que ela não podia dizer o mesmo para ele. – vamos?

- Me dê a sua mão. – depois de formalidades inúteis, eles seguiram rumo ao salão enquanto Alicia e Marlene terminavam as suas maquiagens.

Chegando ao salão – e sem ligar para Snape – os olhos de Lily saíram procurando certo garoto magricela de óculos, com uma loura metida ao seu lado, que ao perceber que estava sozinho, naquela hora certo alívio e curiosidade a tomou por longos instantes.

- Lene, você sabe o que aconteceu com a Narcisa? – perguntou Lily para Marlene vendo que ela chegara, e ao ver que estava faltando um pessoal verde-prateado na festa.

- Ah Lily, você não sabe? Pois então, não sei o que aconteceu com o time de quadribol da Sonserina que ela e os garotos da banda estão na enfermaria e quem... – as palavras de Marlene foram interrompidas pelo grito da ruiva no meio do salão.

- Ã? E a festa? Gastei meu tempo, meu dinheiro e tal para comprar essa fantasia, e não vai ter festa?! Não pode ser!

- Deixe-me terminar Lily? Então, quem vai tocar hoje no baile são os meninos.

- Que meninos? – ela perguntou já desconfiando da resposta e se preparando para o pior – não me diga que são aqueles que eu estou pensando...? – completou Lily rangendo os dentes.

- Quem você conhece quem toca bateria? – perguntou Marlene.

- Bem, o Peter.

- Quem você conhece que toca baixo?

- O Sirius, não?

- E quem toca guitarra?

- Deve ser o Remus

- E quem canta muito bem? – disse Marlene dando um sorriso patético.

- Não! - Lily berrou novamente.

- Pois é – ela completou dando risada e rindo também do sofrimento da amiga – vai lá que o "show" vai começar.

Pisando fundo e com uma cara horrível, Lily foi até Snape que a estava esperando em frente ao palco.

- Não me deixe sozinha – ela disse de raiva para ele.

- Tudo bem – Snape respondeu sorrindo.

- Boa noite queridos alunos – disse Minerva – essa noite houve imprevistos com os garotos da Sonserina que iriam tocar no baile, então nossos amigos Potter, Lupin, Black e Petitgrew resolveram suprir essa falta, então garotos: a festa é de vocês!

- Essa musica eu fiz hoje mesmo para uma garota vestida de fada com uma fantasia rosa – agora todos estavam encarando Lily – e espero que se ela for subir aqui no palco para me bater, porque não pense em me beijar... – disse James.

- Abusaaaaaaaaado! – gritou Lily para ela mesma.

- É para você, meu amor – continuou Potter, enquanto Lily estava quase tendo uma crise nervosa ao lado de Snape – vai lá Peter!

Dava para se ouvir a contagem de Peter lá do fundo.

- Um, dois, três, quatro.

_-Foi no primeiro dia de aula_

_Que eu a vi pela primeira vez_

E os solos da guitarra acompanhante de James deixavam todos com o queixo caído.

_Foi a sua primeira aparição_

_O bastante pra me convencer_

_A partir daquele dia então_

_Eu sempre perguntava_

_Se você queria sair comigo_

_Só pra poder te encontrar_

_Ou só para poder te namorar_

Nesse momento enquanto James cantava, Sirius arrasava no baixo, e trocava olhares completamente apaixonados com Marlene, que estava ao lado de Lily dando um apoio moral para a amiga antes que tivesse um enfarto.

_Sempre que jogava quadribol_

_Começava a imaginar o que fazer_

_Onde você está?_

_Eu contava as horas pra te ver_

_Mas você nunca me ouvia!_

Todo mundo cantava junto com James, enquanto Lily iria puxar o braço de Snape para que eles fossem embora, mas viu que ao seu lado estava um casal da Lufa-Lufa que nunca tinha visto na vida, revirou os olhos e continuou ali, deu uma olhada para James que havia parado de tocar a guitarra por alguns instantes e fez com as mãos um coração e soltou um beijinho no ar para ela.

_ Ô Lily deixa disso_

_Quero sair com você_

_Vê se esquece o Snape_

_Tô afim de você_

_Ô Lily deixa disso_

_Quero sair com você_

_Vê se esquece o Snape_

_Tô afim de você_

_Tô afim de você_

Todos dançavam juntos com a musica e encaravam Lily, exceto as meninas do "fã clube do Potter" que ficavam babando pelo vocalista. Sirius, Remus e Peter pararam de tocar e foram puxados pelas pessoas como se fossem reais astros do rock e passavam feito um bife deitado entre as pessoas para que James fosse até o meio da pista onde estava Lily, a puxando pelo braço continuava a cantar.

_Eu fico o dia inteiro_

_Só pensando em você_

_Nas aulas e treino_

_Conto as horas pra te ver_

_Espero que um dia você possa me amar_

_Não sou o que você pensa_

_Vê se para de esnobar_

_Sempre que jogava quadribol_

_Começava a imaginar o que fazer_

_Onde você está?_

_Eu contava as horas pra te ver_

_Mas você nunca me ouvia_

Realmente não tinha jeito, Lily começou a perceber que não adiantaria nada espancar Potter no meio da pista de dança, então como seu par havia sido abduzido – talvez Snape visse que Lily era feita para James e vice-e-versa, resolveu sair - decidiu ceder aos braços de James a puxando. Chegando ao palco, ele não a soltou, continuou o refrão sem nenhum instrumento acompanhando, mas todo mundo estava cantando como um grande coral, talvez até parecido quando Michael Jackson tocava Thriller: os professores, Nick-quase-sem-cabeça e a Dama Cinzenta faziam pares, dançavam e cantavam juntos o refrão que agora todos pertencentes a Hogwarts pulavam juntos com James feitos em uma casa noturna, ele segurou as mãos de Lily, e começou a recitar o refrão.

_Ô Lily deixa disso_

_Quero sair com você_

_Vê se esquece o Snape_

_Tô afim de você_

_Ô Lily deixa disso_

_Quero sair com você_

_Vê se esquece o Snape_

_Tô afim de você_

Então bem devagar, quase parando, ele disse calmamente as ultimas quatro palavras olhando fixamente nos olhos verdes de Lily:

_Tô afim de você_

Como para ficar bem para os dois, no meio de aplausos e gritos, ela olhou para ele, e com uma expressão de quem não quer, mas quer, ela disse:

- Jura? – disse tentando não desfazer o seu jeito de sempre com ele – E eu com isso? Porque eu também.

O braço de James rodeou a cintura de Lily amassando a asa da fada, ela puxou o lenço que fazia parte da fantasia de pirata dele e segurou enquanto estava acontecendo o que James sempre quis desde o primeiro dia de setembro do primeiro ano em que entraram na escola, todos os estudantes de todas as casas e todos os anos gritavam em torno deles, então, abobalhado como James era, perguntou:

- Isso é um sim?

Lily virou os olhos e disse:

- O que você acha?

E aplausos e mais aplausos saiam dos estudantes de Hogwarts, talvez um beijo que seria lembrado até por aqueles que não viram.


End file.
